Hanabi
by FalseMoon
Summary: La debilidad se convirtió en una dolorosa cicatriz en la niñez, un estigma que lo corrompió todo. La maldad no nace por sí misma, sino de los deseos de fortaleza...y de palabras mal escogidas.


Advertencias: Ninguna…Algunas personas pueden considerar que hay algo de shonen-ai, pero en realidad lo escribí más con el propósito de indicar un lazo de amistad. Eh…supongo que habrá algunas personas a las que les parezca más que eso…

_-.-.-.-.-_

蝶**.-** **Hanabi.**

A pesar de que casi todos los días de Konoha eran cálidos y soleados, hoy especialmente todo parecía brillar más. La emoción de sus habitantes se impregnaba en el aire.

Hoy se formaba el equipo que se había hecho esperar durante los años de escuela. Había mucha expectación en la aldea respecto a lo que los genin lograrían, incluso eclipsando a los graduados de su generación (En realidad, habían sido pocos) y de algunas anteriores.

Sarutobi parecía sumamente esperanzado y feliz con sus nuevos genin, aquellos prodigios de los que los profesores simplemente destilaban halago tras halago; Como siempre, se dispuso a dar lo mejor de sí con los tres niños.

Tsunade se había ausentado para hablar con Hokage-sama, pero los otros dos niños estaban allí, parados frente a él, luciendo ligeramente tensos e incómodos.

Unos minutos después (Que Sarutobi aprovecho para presentarse), Tsunade se apareció y, como por arte de magia, el ambiente se relajó lentamente. El sensei se preguntó si era esa una demostración de la habilidad/maldición que se decía que el Hokage y su familia llevaban en la sangre, cuando hacían que todo pareciese un poco menos serio de lo que era en realidad (Errando en varias ocasiones, pero siempre sin malicia).

La presentación del inquieto y creativo Jiraiya fue una leve agresión al feminismo de la rubia; y que, extrañamente, la hizo contenerse para no reír. Cosa que era sorprendente en sí misma dado el mal humor de la jovencita. Pero más que eso le llamó la atención que extendiera la mano, clara muestra de una educación occidental que por las fechas en las que vivían no eran comunes en niños de su edad. Pensando un poco más a fondo en eso recordó que la familia del chico solía viajar mucho.

Algo de bueno tenían que dejarle sus largos paseos por Konoha, saludando a todo mundo.

Recordaba haber visto al mismo niño robusto, fuerte, de cabello blanco y mirada negra y burlona hacía más o menos tres meses en las puertas de la aldea. Caminaba alegremente junto con sus padres. Le vio muchas otras veces haciendo travesuras por allí, de las que fingía no darse por enterado.

Sus observaciones mentales fueron rápidas y precisas, e inmediatamente volvió a mirar a quienes estarían a su cargo de ahora en adelante, notando que el (aparentemente) más pequeño de ellos ladeaba suavemente la cabeza al ver a Tsunade. Probablemente le llamaba la atención el físico de su nueva compañera, pues ésta llamaba bastante la atención al ser rubia y de ojos claros.

La única chica del grupo se presentó también, nerviosa por el análisis al que estaba siendo sometida.

Viendo que su turno, irremediablemente, había llegado, el niño (que era varios centímetros más bajo que Jiraiya y tenía el cabello largo, lacio y de un negro obsidiana) volteó a ver a su sensei y, después, a sus compañeros, como si realmente no los hubiese visto antes.

Sarutobi formuló dos opciones al notar la mirada del niño: O era algo indeciso, o tanto sus compañeros como él le eran desagradables. No obstante, la voz monocorde de Orochimaru cuando dijo su nombre e hizo una breve pero educada reverencia, no mostraba ni inseguridad ni irritación.

Le pareció que era un niño fuera de lo normal, ya que no lo había visto antes y su inmutable expresión no dejaba discernir su carácter o su ánimo.

Con el paso de las semanas, los entrenamientos y las discusiones, su opinión se estancó en la admiración: La mirada siempre fría en su rostro no sólo le ayudaba a intimidar a los adultos ignorantes que, aún triplicándole la edad, no podían imitar su inmutabilidad, sino que también mostraba una atención absoluta a cualquier lección. Más aún, siendo físicamente más débil que sus compañeros, pues era enfermizo desde nacimiento, era el primero en lograr los jutsus complicados que después se vio obligado a enseñarles por su rápido manejo de los que vendrían acordes a su edad.

Por supuesto, los otros dos no dejaban de brillar por sí mismos; Tsunade tenía un control de chakra tan perfecto que aún pasados los meses le seguía impresionando; y una mente asombrosamente despierta, sin mencionar que podía memorizar cada detalle preciso de una lección con una facilidad pasmante. Por su parte, Jiraiya era capaz de renovar cada posición, ganando terreno en casi cualquier lucha que se le presentase y, tan ágil y vigoroso como era, no importaba si recibía un buen golpe, se levantaba instantáneamente y agregaba aún más potencia a sus ataques.

Era consiente de todas las cualidades de sus estudiantes, pero tenía una clara inclinación hacia el más pequeño de todos, cuya aparente fragilidad le hacía un supuesto blanco fácil para los tantos ninjas que se habían inmiscuido en las misiones. Un error fatal para todos ellos.

Sin embargo, aquello por lo que Orochimaru tanto luchaba no podía lograrlo con facilidad.

Viviendo solo desde la muerte de su madre (Su padre había muerto hacia años y el chico decía no saber mucho de él), se había enfrentado a muchas miradas de compasión que arañaban directamente su orgullo y, volviéndose la situación aún más insoportable tras su entrada en la academia (A la que faltaba en muchas ocasiones por enfermedades que, aunque sencillas para otros, a él no le dejaban levantarse de la cama con facilidad), tomó la decisión de no ser subestimado nunca más, porque la muerte de sus familiares realmente no lo vencería y todos los demás parecían no entenderlo para nada.

Para su desgracia, su cuerpo parecía negarse terminantemente a aumentar su fuerza. Sin importar cuando ejercitara, cuantos días y cuantas horas pasara en el campo de entrenamiento, sencillamente seguían tan delgado y delicado como siempre; cosa que en una misión ya le había costado caro a su ego.

A veces era necesario que Sarutobi se apareciese a mitad de la noche en el campo de entrenamiento para detener sus infructíferos intentos. Y a penas iban empezando el largo, largo camino ninja que habían escogido seguir.

Ese cuerpo que lo limitaba, que lo encerraba, que lo asfixiaba hasta matarlo de la desesperación, para luego despertar en su habitación con las manos ensangrentadas de tanto golpear el estúpido tronco de entrenamiento de taijutsu…Seguía creciendo, pero sin cambiar. Sin fortalecerse, sin dejar de provocar miradas de admiración "porque alguien tan…poco llamativo había logrado llegar hasta ese extremo".

En ocasiones, un poco molesto y envidioso, hería a Jiraiya más de lo estrictamente necesario en los ya ocasionales entrenamientos juntos (Al poco tiempo se empezaron a desarrollar habilidades por cuenta propia. El ritmo que llevaban era inmanejable para otros).

Ambición. Ambicionaba más poder, ambicionaba más reconocimiento y un cuerpo que fuese de acuerdo a sus capacidades. Probablemente se le estaba saliendo de control, pero no fue oficial hasta después de unos años de conservar sus deseos, de aferrarse a ellos hasta convertirlos en una aberración que guardaba celosamente para sí.

Su compañero de equipo había vuelto a molestar a la temperamental rubia aquella lluviosa tarde de Junio y él, resguardándose en la entrada de las aguas termales del pequeño pueblo en el que se habían dispuesto a descansar después de la última misión, los miraba saltar entre los árboles que rodeaban el lugar, sin importarles demasiado la lluvia.

No es que quisiese unirse a su patética y absurda pelea, pero le hacía recordar que estaba herido y que aquellos a los que llamaba compañeros también lo estaban, a pesar de que el dolor no les acosase como lo hacía con él.

Cuando logró volver al presente y salir de su propia autocompasión y de la ligera pero permanente rabia que le provocaba el sentimiento de inferioridad física, fue lo suficientemente a tiempo como para dar un paso atrás para que el idiota de Jiraiya aterrizase frente a él con la respiración agitada y el temor de que la rubia le atrapase implícito en el rostro.

Orochimaru supuso que iba a pedirle ayuda para despistar a Tsunade, pero la mirada atenta de su compañero se detuvo en el tobillo lastimado del chico de cabello negro antes de enderezarse, sonreírle tontamente y seguir la huída. El otro se quedó quieto durante unos cuantos segundos, perplejo. Presa de la súbita indignación que le cosquilleaba en el estómago, en una infantil revancha, salió de su cómodo y seco resguardo únicamente para indicarle a su compañera a donde se había ido su víctima.

Volvió a donde antes había estado. Ya más tranquilo se dedico a repasar las técnicas vistas hacia poco, de las que Sarutobi-sensei había ido mencionándoles teoría en el camino a la posada.

Al pasar las horas, el dolor de cabeza hacía acto de presencia, seguramente por la humedad y altura del lugar. La luz comenzaba a volverse muy molesta, por lo que cerró los ojos, reprochándose a sí mismo. Tal vez no había sido buena idea salir a alcanzar a Tsunade, pero ya estaba hecho, así que le quedaba aguantar.

Cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente se encontró con el rostro de Jiraiya a escasos 15 centímetros, más no dijo nada. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a su compañero y su poco o nulo respeto por el espacio vital de casi cualquier persona, aunque había que reconocer que Sarutobi era una enorme excepción.

-¿Qué?- Espetó quizá sutilmente más agresivo que de costumbre.

-Nada.- Le contestó el recién llegado, pero sus ojos siguieron clavados en el pálido rostro de Orochimaru.

El más pequeño, pero no menos fuerte, le empujó poco delicadamente, momento que el otro aprovecho para tomarlo de la muñeca y jalarlo para dejarlo sin un techo que protegiese su cabeza de la fría e intensa lluvia que seguía cayendo.

Orochimaru lo miró molesto, con algunos mechones del largo cabello cubriéndole el rostro de una manera que Jiraiya encontró femeninamente encantadora.

-¡¿Pero qué crees que haces?!-

-Cobrando venganza por haberle dicho a la loca de Tsunade por dónde me había ido. No creas que no me di cuenta de que fuiste con ella.-

-Te lo merecías.- Contestó aún enfurruñado. Otra enfermedad no tardaría en albergarse en su cuerpo.

-¿Ahora qué te hice?- Preguntó en un murmullo y apretó fuerte la muñeca que no había soltado. No obtuvo respuesta más que un resoplido y un golpe bastante fuerte en la boca del estómago para que liberase el agarre. Algo que, obviamente, no hizo. Entrecerró los ojos por el dolor, sin comprender la actitud del más tranquilo de sus amigos (A pesar de que nunca lo llamaba así).

-Suéltame.- Siseó casi colérico sin intimidarse por la clara ventaja de Jiraiya.

Orochimaru no pensó que Jiraiya se atrevería a soltarlo inesperadamente, arrojándolo con bastante fuerza. A penas tuvo tiempo para controlar su propia caída en el techo de la posada, recargando su peso en la pierna derecha para poder mantener el equilibrio. Inconcientemente, aún de cuclillas, sus dedos rozaron suavemente el ventaje que cubría su tobillo izquierdo. En cualquier misión, una herida tan insignificante como esa podría complicarle las cosas y, en caso de que, por pura casualidad, un tendón quedase lastimado o fuera de lugar suponía una enorme desventaja en cualquier momento.

Su "agresor" estaba frente suyo. Era indudable que había notado el movimiento que para otros sería imperceptible y que, sin embargo, era sumamente evidente para alguien que había pasado tanto tiempo observando su desempeño en entrenamientos y misiones.

Hubo un largo e incómodo silencio, tras el cual el chico de cabello blanco, algo apenado, terminó acercándose a verificar el estado de su compañero. No escuchó ni una sola queja por el dolor en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando su mano apretó el tobillo herido comprobando que el hueso estuviese en su lugar.

Orochimaru se quedó sentado en el techo, completamente mojado y con Jiraiya embarazosamente cerca.

-Perdón.-

-No importa.- Procuró mirar hacia otro lado cuando Jiraiya lo cargó. –Bájame.-

El aludido negó con la cabeza mientras le comentaba lo que un salto de esa altura podría hacerle al hueso.

-Bájame.- Repitió.

-Deja de quejarte, princesa.- Le regañó Jiraiya burlonamente. Una mirada amenazadora le hizo sospechar que Orochimaru estaba pensando seriamente en romperle unas cuantas costillas. –Sólo serán unos segundos.- Y, dicho esto, saltó.

La mañana siguiente, con el cuerpo ardiéndole en fiebre, lo único que sabía es que no quería agradecerle a su imbécil compañero de equipo…

Escuchó como la puerta era abierta poco antes de escuchar un "Perdón" y un "No quería que te enfermaras" (Incluso podía imaginarse a Jiraiya con las manos en la nuca, sonriendo nerviosamente). Llegó a parecerle tierno, pero lo achacó a los delirios provocados por la temperatura anormalmente alta.

Abrió los ojos cuando supo que su visitante se había acomodado a su lado. Vislumbrando su gruesa complexión, se dio permiso de sentir un poco de celos. ¿Por qué Jiraiya, habiendo pasado por el mismo mal temporal que él el día anterior, despertaba como si nada? ¿Por qué siempre parecía más fuerte que él?

Haciendo algo de esfuerzo logró enderezarse y mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Aquel intimidante brillo en los ojos rasgados pero grandes no desaparecía, no importando si el dueño estaba sano o no. Jiraiya contuvo el impulso de alejarse un poco. Posiblemente quedarse cerca no era buena opción.

-Ehh…Te dejo descansar.- Salió de la habitación casi inmediatamente.

Se encontraba demasiado desequilibrado con sus propios pensamientos, por lo que considero como algo muy adecuado que se marchase. Estaba molesto por verlo, por tener que ser cuidado y atendido como si no pudiese valerse por sí mismo.

Tenía que salir de esa habitación, se dijo, aún cuando oía las gotas de agua caer pesadamente en el suelo, afuera. Y así, la agobiante necesidad de sentirse un poco menos inútil le hizo ponerse en píe silenciosamente, tal vez un poco más torpe de lo que lo haría normalmente.

Caminó aproximadamente media hora, hasta que un exaltado (Y molesto) Sarutobi lo encontró a mitad de la nada. Seguramente quería morir, dijo su sensei, y lo estaba logrando.

Iba a ser escoltado hasta su habitación por Jiraiya (Esta vez tuvo que prometer que no se apartaría de su lado porque, para todo el mundo, Orochimaru estaba sencillamente enloqueciendo) y, tras recuperarse, Sarutobi-sensei pensaría un buen castigo que compensara todas las preocupaciones de los últimos cuarenta y cinco minutos exactos.

-Sé que no te gusta estar encerrado, ni los remedios, ni los cuidados, ni todas esas cosas que se deben dar a los enfermos, pero tampoco deberías hacer esas cosas…Nunca había visto al sensei tan…enojado, o preocupado. No sé. Estaba raro.- Le dijo su "escolta" en medio de el pasillo que conducía directo a la habitación.

No recibió respuesta.

-…Lo siento, de nuevo. ¿Sabes? Es algo desagradable verte así, por eso…emm…- El empapado niño lo miró, atento a sus palabras. –Has…todo lo que puedas por mejorar, ya sabes…Alcanzar la fuerza que quieres, incluso si a los demás no les agrada.-

Silencio.

Los pasos detrás de él se habían detenido, por lo que se vio obligado a voltear para ver si el enfermo no había decidido repentinamente cambiar de dirección. Contrario a lo que esperaba, lo que vio fue una expresión indescifrable en el rostro todavía infantil de quien sería uno de los terrores más grandes de Konoha.

-¿Orochimaru? ¿Estás bien?- Cuestionó el de cabello blanco al ver que el otro no reaccionaba, temiendo haber dicho algo inapropiado.

El otro, así como estaba, empapado y perdido, con la mirada hacia el cielo oscurecido que se mostraba tras las columnas del pasillo frente a su habitación y la mente en un futuro que estaba decidido a cumplir, sonrió.

-Si. Muy bien.-

Y aunque su débil cuerpo cobrase cuentas desde ese mismo minuto, no se sentía preocupado. Ni un poco.

Mucho tiempo después, al tener a Sasuke casi en sus garras, dio un vistazo a su pasado. Al comienzo de todo.

Sasuke y él se parecían mucho, sí, pero había diferencias entre ellos que harían que todo fuese mucho más sencillo para él. Incluso si nadie quisiera encontrar la diferencia después de que el último de los Uchiha de Konoha se convirtiera en un traidor, exactamente igual a él.

Todo venía directamente de Itachi, quien quizá nunca notaría que puso a su pequeño y querido hermanito en la boca del lobo al dejarlo completamente solo, con la necesidad de ser independiente y el temor constante de verse ligado a alguien.

Un chico como Sasuke, que no tenía nada que lo ligara eternamente a su aldea natal; Era, como lo había sido él en aspecto para los enemigos, un "blanco fácil". Si su único propósito era ahora mismo su hermano mayor, no sería fácil tentarlo, porque el ego y la avaricia se mezclaban de forma tan perturbadora que el formidable prodigio del que alardeaba Konoha podía convertirse en la antítesis de todo lo que habrían podido esperar de él con un poco de ayuda (De _su_ ayuda).

Si el compañero de equipo de su próximo estudiante era un estorbo para sus planes o no, eso se lo diría Sasuke. El Uchiha, al contrario suyo, no necesitaría algunas palabras mal elegidas para optar por un camino dado que sólo su propia opinión valía como justificación a cualquier acto.

Esas eran las diferencias…

A causa de eso, ese niño podía despedirse de Konoha tan fácilmente como él se desligó de su humanidad.

Los engranes ya estaban moviéndose y dentro de relativamente poco tendría aquellos dones que la sangre maldita de los Uchiha poseía.

-.-.-.-.-

Notas de la Autora:

_A mi beta le quedaron dudas acerca del título, así que lo explicaré a mi manera: _

_Mariposa significa "cambios" en el lenguaje de los sueños._

_Hanabi, "fuego artificial", una referencia a lo efímero._

_(En ese caso, supongo que una mariposa hecha con fuegos artificiales está cargada de significado, pero no he visto ninguna. ¿Alguien lo ha hecho?)_

_En realidad, decir "Hanabi" y "Mariposa" se ha convertido en algo constante para mí, por la música. También porque estoy rodeada de cambios, de manifestaciones. Y de mariposas. Hay muchas mariposas dibujadas en casa._

_Afuera también hay demasiadas._

_No sé si el kanji esté bien, porque no lo manejo. Espero que si..._

_Ojala les haya gustado y…Por favor, si encuentran algún error, díganmelo ;-;._

_Muchísimas gracias (Reverencia)._

_Have _fun_._

_FalseMoon_


End file.
